The Lost Hero:Book IFinal Fantasy VII
by Shenlong4553
Summary: The story of a young 18 year man who was going home after a rough day when it starts to rain. He plays one of his favorite games but something wierd happens and he ends up in said game fighting for his life. Selfinsert rated M for violence,language,etc.
1. Prolouge

**The Lost Hero**_**: Book I**_

_**Final Fantasy 7**_

** Disclaimer: **Hey this is my first story and I don't own FF7 or anything thing that similar to any game,movies or some other person story and if there is something in here that similar to some one else story then I'm sorry but this is what went through my head and i just wrote. So please read and let me know what you think. This is a SI (self-insert) story that is the first since I plan to do all FF games after 7 except 11.

"Yo" Speaking

'wow she's hot' Thinking

"**WHO Summons the mighty Ifrit**" summons speaking and thinking

Now on with this story!!!

* * *

Andrew was having a day like all others for him, '_just another shitting day of school' _he thought as he walked along the side walk when it started to rain hard down on to him '_this is just great_,' he keeps walking trying to cover his head with his backpack. He finally got home as he headed in side dropping off his bag at the door way and head up to his room to change out of his wet cloth, but not before grabbing a towel to dry of his dripping wet brown hair which was fairly short and covering his green eyes. He gets into his room and strips down to his black boxers and head to look at himself in the mirror which was resting in the corner of his room. He looked back at his own reflection examine his green eyes, unruly brown hair the is covering his eyes right now. He was a decent 5'11" for a 18 year old and a decent build but no showing muscle. He turned away and through on a pair of black jeans and plain white t-shirt.

He walked over to his tv and turn on his Playstation 2 on cause he was to cheap for the PS3. Then put in Final Fantasy 7 since its been to long and he forgot almost everything except how the materia worked, and the characters names and some of the story. He flopped down on his bed and started to play for a good hour with the storm outside getting worse by the minute he could hear the thunder and lighting outside. His window rattling from the strong winds as the lightning again flashes out the window.

He just finish the part where you talk to Aeris when when the power went out except for the tv which had the game going still though he thought he could hear voices it was at the point where Cloud was fighting against the blue clad Shin-Ra soldiers.

" Stop right there," he heard a gruff voice yell from the tv in a commanding tone followed by gunshots, when all of the sudden his vision went blank as he felt himself collapse in front of the tv. He could hear the gun shots like he was actually there and he then felt something wet on the bottom of his leg, he slowly open his eyes to see he was in someone sort of alley way. Slowly getting up to his feet though unsteadily at first he looks around hearing more gunfire.'_Whats going on_' he thought as he found what was the cause of the shooting and he look on his he widen eyes, not ten yards away there was Cloud Strife with his Buster sword fighting against Shin-Ra soldiers hacking away at them and cutting off body parts sending blood everywhere. Andrew wanted to just bend over and empty out the contains of his stomach but continue to watch in awe as he fought and avoided there gun fire. He then notice one soldier was trying to sneak up behind Cloud and was taking aim at him.

" LOOK OUT BEHIND YOU," he yelled and ran at the blue clad soldier who then look at him but was then tackle to the ground by the brown haired young man. The soldier then knocked Andrew away and stood up and tower over the him. He closed his eyes thinking he was going to die as the soldier pointed the machine gun at him but when he didn't hear any gun fired he opened his eyes to see Cloud kneeling in down in front of him offering his hand with a smirk on his face. Taking his hand, he stood up next to him and slightly smiling.

" Thank you..." Cloud said to him while pulling back his hand and putting his sword back in it's sheath on his back.

" Oh umm my names Andrew," he replied but the shivered from a cool breeze and notice that all he had on was his jeans and no shoes what so ever, he then subconsciously rub his arms to heat himself up. He walked over and grab one of the jackets that was fairly clean of blood and with now rips off of a dead soldier who was missing his head and put it on but leaving it open though he didn't know as to why he did. He turned back to Cloud and looked him.

" We should get out of here before more of them showed up" '_Man i cant believe this shit is happening to me_,' he said to the ex-Soldier member while thinking to himself. He just nodded his head feeling tired from the brief battle and turn to walk away.

" Hey wait if its fine with you I would like to come with you, cause if anymore show up and see me in part of there uniforms then they might ask questions i don't want to answer," he asked the shorter man.

" Fine do as you wish but you have better keep up," he reply turning away from him head of in some direction to who know where but Andrew just walked open next to him. When they were all of the sudden surrounded by many Shin-Ra soldiers all rushing up and aiming there rifles at them. Cloud reach back and grabbed ahold of his Buster Sword ready for a fight while all Andrew could do was look for something to use since he didn't have a weapon at the moment _'I should have grab a gun from one of the bodies' _he thought as he looked panic not sure what quite to do right now. Then both Andrew and Cloud hear the whistle of a train and turn there heads and to Andrew surpised Cloud ran the edge of the rally they where near and jumped. Andrew then quickly ran after him but then looked down and saw that Cloud landed on the train that they just heard. Shock by that Andrew didn't notice a soldier come up behind him until it was to late and was knocked unconsious when hit in the back of his ead by the butt of a rifle.

" What should we do with this one?" said soldier asked who appeared to be the opne in charge.

" We have to take him back to HQ for questioning," he reply and order two of them to pick up Andrew's body letting his feet and legs drag across the ground while they both carried him off towards the Shin-Ra buildin that stood in the center of Midgar towering high above the plates.

CLIFFHANGER----

Well hoped you enjoyed this is again my first fanfiction and can't wait to get some reviews, after getting a few reviews i'll do my next chapter if i dont get any by next friday i'll post a new one anyways.


	2. A Madmans Expirements

**The Lost Hero**_**: Book I**_

_**Final Fantasy 7**_

**Disclaimer: **Hey this is my first story and I don't own FF7

"Yo" Speaking

'wow she's hot' Thinking

"WHO Summons the mighty Ifrit" summons speaking and think is the same just bolded.

Now on with this story!!!

**Chapter One: A Madmans Expirements**

Andrew slowly opens his eyes only to close them right away after bright light flooded his vision. He adjusts to the light and opens his eyes taking in his surrondings noticing that he looked to be in some sort of lab. He tries to sit up but notices his arms were tied down alond with his legs and waist. He struggles to try and free himself but quickly stops and looks to a door that was nearby as he hears it open and someone walk in. He couldnt tell who it was cause the only light at the moment was the hanging one that was above him. He tried to see who it was but couldnt tell, until that person came forward. The man infront of Andrew was wearing a white lab coat, glasses the had the light reflection off of, and long black hair that was in a ponytail. He notice that the man a a sick grin on his face which didnt look like a good thing.

"Well well well... it seems that your awake," the scientist said to him as he place a hand infront of his face as if he was thinking about something very hard which made Andrew even more nervous.

"Hey what the hell is going on," Andrew swore struggling to get free again, "undo these straps damn it."

The man just smile wider at this and started laughly," Hahahaha... oh you are a lively specimen now aren't you" he said laughing slightly still.

"Who the hell are you and where the fuck am I," Andrew demanded still trying to get free.

"Oh my name his Hojo, and you just so happen to beoin the Research and Development floor of the Shin-Ra Headquarters," he said while laughing to himself," and you have the privilege of being part of my expirements."

"Like hell i'm going to let you expirement on me you fucking freak," Andrew swore while trying harder to get free of his restraints.

"You really don't have a choice," Hojo said as he walked over with a needle in hand that he pulled from his lab coat. He jabbed it into Andrews arm, injecting what ever was in it into his blood stream.

"Why you f-fucking a-ass..." thats all he got to say as his eyes closed and sleep taking over his body.

* * *

Andrew starts to wake up and finds himself in some sort of glass cell. He quickly remembers where he was and swore to himself and bang on the glass hard. He then look and saw his reflection taking notice of his body. He was no longer just a average looking he had muscles all over though not bulking but lean, he also notice he a the Roman numeral for 19( XIX ) tattoe in the middle of his chest. He still had on the black cargo pants he was wearing when this whole thing started and also with out shoes agian, but he then got a look at his face or more specificly his eyes. They use to be a dark green color, but now they were a bright green and looked slightly unnatural. His hair was still brown and spiked, other then that nothing else seemed different to him.

"What the hell did they do to me," he said out loud but nearly jumped out of his skin when someone actually answered him.

"It looks like they injected mako into your blood, other then that I have no idea," was the reply he recieve from a mature sounding voice. Andrew turned around to see what looked like a red dog wearing some sort of headdress, with scares covering parts of his body and one over his eye and a tail that look like it was on fire. He also notice the creature had a tattoe on his front legs which was the roman numeral XIII.

"Ok who or what the hell are you?" he asked while pressing his bare back against the glass trying to keep some distants from the creature.

"Don't worry I won't hurt you it said as it layed down on its stomache its front legs cross its chin resting on them. Reluctant at first Andrew slowly got closer to the thing and sat down his legs crossed leaning back resting on his hands behind him.

"Umm ok," he said though still nervous and keeping his eye on the thing," So who or what are you?"

"I am what I look like, but the man Hojo calls me. Red XIII you may call me that if you wish," he said well looking back at Andrew.

"I think I'll just call you Red its a lot less to say, but do you know how long I've been here?" Andrew asked Red.

"Your guess would be as good as mine, but they threw you in here about three hours ago," he replied. They both just sat there talking for a good hour or so but Red quickly sat up and started growling at something outside the container. Andrew looked over his shoulder and when he saw what it was he quickly got to his feet and ran up to the glass and hit it hard with his fist. There on the outside was the of there little prisong was the man Andrew now hated and despised, Hojo was standing next to the glass with a smug look on his face.

"Hohohohehahaha, it looks like your awake again are as lively as ever," he laughed out while wearing the same smug grin on his face," You are both very precious specimens but I'm going to need that beast there for another one, though I think i'll make you watch this, you may enjoy it. Hahahaha," He walks away towards some boxes nearby and leaves up an elevator. Andrew then looks and sees a man with spikey blonde hair with a huge sword on his back traveling with a huge black man who had a arm wih a gun on it and a young woman in a white tank top and short black skirt wearing fingerless gloves. He notices the blonde haired man fall to his knees after looking into a metal dome thing thorugh the glass on the door but could hear what was said after he got back up.

"Hey its you," Andrew said recongnizing the blonde man, who also realized who it was in the container.

"What in the world are you doing in there?" he asked as he walked up to the glass followed by the young woman and the menacing looking black man.

"Oh you know just sitting around hanging out," he replied sarcastically slightly glaring at him," I've been here since after you lift me in that alley when you jumped onto that train, and they did who knows what to me and it was Cloud right?" he finished with that question. Cloud just nodded and looked closer seeing the changes from the last time they saw each other but what shocked Cloud the most were the color of his eyes. He recongize the change as that from being injected with mako and where now as bright as his own mako blue eyes.

"Look where here to get a friend of ours out but I while make sure to get you out to for helping out back then, ok" he said. Andrew just nodded but then looked back and notice the circle in the middle of the glass containg her starting to move, he figured it but by some sort of elevator to move specimens to the upper floor.

"Alright you better, I'll be going up so thats were Hojo is and plans on doing something with my friend here," he pointed at Red from over his shoulder who was remaining quiet the whole time. Cloud and his company nodded and just lift in the direction Hojo did before while both Andrew and Red got on the center circle and went up to face who knows what.

* * *

Well thats all I have for now and is where I'm leaving my cliffhanger hehe. You should really send reviews and tell me your view on my story and what i should fix in it so I can right it better and make it more enjoyable.

Until next time in Chapter two: The failed escape...


End file.
